Pirate Roots
by JesusFreak93
Summary: When Jake, Izzy, and Cubby are kidnapped and are forced to be slaves in a small town in London, Peter is left without a crew. Five years later, he returns to the town to find now teenage pirates. But will they want to return to Neverland?


**Woah! New story? This is SOO not my type but I thought I'd give it a chance. :D **

**Sooo, I got this idea from cdbazemore98! If you don't know her, check her out! She makes really good stories! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Happy?! **

* * *

Peter looked out the window of the abandoned hideout. Jake, Izzy, and Cubby were kidnapped a few days ago. He still remembered that day.

_Flashback._

_"Jake! Help!" Izzy screamed as a strange man grabbed her around the waist._

_"Hang in there, Iz!" Jake said, struggling to get out of another man's grip._

_Cubby was hidden in a closet. The boy was whimpering, his teeth chattering like crazy._

_"There you are!" A man chuckled evilly, making Cubby scream._

_"Leave me alone!" Cubby wailed._

_"Not until we find Peter Pan!" the first man said._

_"He's NOT here!" Izzy yelled at the top of her lungs._

_"Well, I guess we'll have to settle for his little crew!" the second man chuckled, gripping Jake's throat, tightly._

_"What do you want with us?" Jake asked._

_"We need ourselves some slaves," the third man said, stuffing Cubby in a bag._

_The first and second men put Jake and Izzy into the bag._

_Peter had just arrived but he was too late. The men had already taken the 3 kids away. They were gone. For good. _

Peter flinched to himself when he remembered. He wanted to save them, but it was too risky... It scared him.

He could the cries of the kids.

_"Peter! Help us! _He heard them cry.

"I will help them!" Peter said to himself.

* * *

Jake, Izzy, and Cubby arrived in a cold, hostile place.

"Get over here!" a man with yellow teeth, and cold, heartless eyes.

Izzy gave a small shriek, backing into Jake.

The man, who kidnapped them, pushed the three kids into a cell, "we'll see if the captain wants you," he hissed, slamming the door.

Cubby sat on the floor, knees to his chest, "w-w-what's gonna happen?"

Jake hugged Cubby, "we're gonna be fine. You'll see."

The young pirate girl nodded, "sure. We'll be just fine."

"But why did he want Peter?" Jake asked.

Izzy shrugged, "I'm quite unsure. I'm sure that man would've taken Peter instead of us."

"Did he even care?" Jake asked, hanging his head.

Izzy sighed. She hated seeing Jake like this, "of course he cares. He was just too late."

Jake wanted to say something, but knew it would upset Izzy. He fought tears.

Cubby hugged Jake, "it's OK to cry."

* * *

Peter walked around the quiet Pirate Island. He saw the team treasure chest. He thought of the crew. He thought of their strong leader, Jake. He chose someone who is a good leader and friend. Captain Hook came in.

"Blast! Where are the puny pirates?" the pirate captain asked.

"Gone," Peter replied.

"Gone?" Mr Smee asked, "where?"

"Kidnapped," Peter replied.

* * *

Jake sighed. He looked in the small cell. Cubby was already asleep. Izzy gave him a blanket she found under the cot.

"Jake," the pirate girl asked, startling Jake.

"What?" Jake asked, jumping a little.

"Will we ever get out of here?" Izzy asked.

Jake sighed, "Izzy, I don't know, I don't. I wasn't the leader I should've been back there. I should've done something," he replied, trying to keep warm.

Izzy wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, "you tried. You tried all you could. I should've helped."

"Izzy, I'm the leader. I'm the one to look out for you two," Jake replied, a little surprised when she gave him the blanket.

"Cubby and I are part of the crew. We tried to keep Cubby out of this. He's a little young to handle all this stress."

Jake nodded, pulling a small book off the dusty shelf, "remember that story Wendy told us one time?"

Izzy nodded, "of course. The one about the slaves. And the cruel king, making them work. They were free eventually."

"We are going to become slaves. I don't doubt that. But if we're not slaves-" Jake started but stopped.

"We're going to die," Izzy finished.

"This is going to be a hard time. We'll get through it as a team."

Izzy nodded, getting onto her cot, "good night."

Jake smiled, holding the blanket around his shoulders, "good night."

* * *

**Alright, maybe this wasn't the best chapter, but I'm not gonna make them work for the cruel man right away! I'm not that cruel! I'm too nice...**

**Jake: Oh, you let us get kidnapped and let us nearly freeze to death!**

**Me: Please! Be glad I'm not making you commit suicide.**

**Jake: Good point...**

**Me: Well, I hope you all ENJOYED and I shall see you peoples later!**

**Adios amigos! ^_^**


End file.
